Retour au Manoir Prince : Touille, Touille
by Elle.et.Lui
Summary: Une erreur d'ingrédient dans une potion de convocation coûta presque la vie de Katie durant la nuit d'Halloween quand le redoutable kelpie la vola. Est-ce qu'Harry et Severus pourront la sauver avant minuit ou deviendra-t-elle la plus récente victime du cheval des eaux? UA
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :**

 **Je ne fais que traduire l'histoire. L'originale est écrite par Snapegirlkmf**

 **Cette histoire est un interlude à** _ **Retour au manoir Prince.**_

 **Elle contient des éléments importants à la compréhension de** _ **Retour au manoir Prince.**_

 **L'interlude est à la fin chapitre 19 et avant le chapitre 20.**

 **Note pour la lecture : étant québécoise et ma bêta française, il y aura un mélange des deux manières de parler dans les textes.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Elle et Lui**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : une histoire d'halloween**

 **VERSION RÉVISÉE PAR UNE BÊTA!**

30 octobre 1994

Harry se trouva en train d'évoquer des lignes de texte de Macbeth, ou la « pièce de théâtre écossaise », comme elle était appelée dans les coulisses pour éviter d'attirer la poisse, alors qu'il descendait les escaliers en direction des cachots cherchant Katie Bell. Depuis qu'il avait demandé à Katie d'aller au bal de l'Hiver avec lui, et qu'elle avait accepté, il ne pouvait s'éloigner d'elle. En cours, ses pensées dérivaient, il pensait à sa chevelure couleur sable qui lui caressait la joue qui lui caressait la joue, et à la manière dont ses yeux s'illuminaient quand elle jouait au Quidditch ou quand elle préparait des potions. Il rêvait à la manière dont ses mains fines attrapaient le Souafle et tenaient une baguette, doucement, mais fermement, et ces mêmes mains délicates qui manipulaient les fioles de verre les plus fragiles du bureau de Rogue, mais assez agile pour mettre en dés, couper et émincer des ingrédients de potions pour répondre aux standards exigeants de son professeur. Son rire lui rappelait le son d'un doux carillon et son sourire était purement magique.

Plusieurs fois, il dû se faire ramener à la réalité par Ron et il était souvent réprimandé par ses professeurs pour son manque d'attention. Mais il pouvait difficilement être critiqué puisque c'était la première fois qu'il avait une petite amie. Maintenant que ses classes étaient terminées, il se dirigeait vers les cachots pour voir si Katie avait terminé son stage. Katie lui avait confié qu'elle désirait être une Maîtresse des Potions et qu'elle prenait donc des cours supplémentaires avec Severus, qui lui donnait des potions à faire, encore plus difficiles que celle des septièmes années avancées.

« Redoublons, redoublons

De travail et de soins,

Feu brûle et chaudron bouillonne

Œil de lézard, pied de grenouille

Duvet de chauve-souris et langue de chien

Dard fourchu de vipère et aiguillon du reptile aveugle

Pour faire un charme puissant en désordre

Bouillez et écumez comme un bouillon d'enfer » i

Se rappelant ces lignes célèbre des trois sorcières de la pièce, Harry sourit alors qu'il se glissait dans le laboratoire, où il trouva effectivement sa douce sorcière en train de touiller un chaudron bouillonnant, seulement il ne vit pas d'œil de lézard ou d'orteil de grenouille sur sa table de travail, uniquement des herbes pilées, de l'écorce de saule et un bol de sel. Katie lui tournait le dos, remuant doucement la concoction de son chaudron avec une longue cuillère en bois. De la fumée entourait sa tête, créant de drôles de formes dans les airs.

Il se faufila derrière elle, attendant qu'elle ait terminé de touiller avant de mettre ses mains sur ses épaules et de crier :

-Bouh, ma douce sorcière!

-Harry!, s'écria-t-elle, se tournant pour lui faire face, avec des yeux bleus brillants.

-Je t'ai manqué?

-Je viens de te voir au déjeuner ce

-Et? Moi, je me suis ennuyé de toi, lui répondit-il et il l'embrassa doucement. Quelle potion fais-tu cette fois-ci?

-Une potion pour convoquer une créature magique respirant dans l'eau, lui dit-elle.

-Mmm... ça a l'air intéressant. Où est mon père?

-À une réunion des professeurs je pense.

-Et il te fait assez confiance pour te laisser toute seule ici?

Elle ricana.

-Allez Harry. Je suis sa stagiaire, il sait que je ne vais pas faire exploser son laboratoire. Mon nom de famille est ni Londubat ni Nott.

-Et j'en suis bien heureux.

Elle se libéra de ses bras pour brasser la mixture de son chaudron, qui était un liquide épais, couleur vert océan, d'un quart de tour supplémentaire et lui ajouta une poignée de cristaux de gros sel. À l'aide de la cuillère de bois, elle retira un peu de mélange et le regarda tomber dans le chaudron, testant sa consistance.

-Presque prêt pour la prochaine étape.

Harry se recula du chaudron d'un pas, ne voulant pas risquer que l'ourlet de sa robe prenne feu.

-Feu brûle et chaudron bouillonne, cita-t-il doucement.

-Quoi?

-C'est une citation de Macbeth, une célèbre pièce de théâtre moldue de William Shakespeare, expliqua Harry. As-tu déjà lu cet auteur?

-Pas récemment, mais j'ai entendu parler de lui, lui répondit-elle, tendant le bras pour atteindre des racines écrasées de fleur de Mauve et de l'herbe d'océan et en ajouta une pincée dans le chaudron. Puis elle agita sa baguette vers le feu sous le chaudron en étain pour descendre à un à un feu doux. « Qui a dit ça? »

-Une des veilles sorcières dans le début de la pièce, dit Harry. Celle avec juste un œil je pense.

Katie secoua la tête et fronça des sourcils, faisant semblant d'être insultée.

-Es-tu en train de dire que je suis vielle? Ou laide, M. Rogue?

Harry secoua rapidement la tête, connaissant les risques de mettre en colère une sorcière du calibre de Katie.

-Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais tu prépares une potion la veille de l'halloween et ce vers m'est juste venu en tête, répondit-il. Il fit un pas vers elle et l'enlaça encore. « Je n'en peux plus d'attendre que tu aies terminé ici. Après, nous pouvons aller dehors, et marcher autour du lac, ou bien aller voler. »

-Moi aussi. Mais je dois d'abord finir cette potion. Veux-tu m'aider?

-Ok. Dis-moi ce que je dois ajouter après, accepta Harry. Il était devenu très bon en potion maintenant, grâce au tutorat de son père durant l'été au Manoir Prince, et il adorait faire des potions avec Katie.

-Une pincée de sel et ce morceau d'Aster, lui dit-elle en lui montrant les ingrédients requis sur sa table de travail.

Avec attention, il ajouta les ingrédients nécessaires et Katie remua la potion doucement, deux fois dans le sens contraire des aiguilles et trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles.

-Je dois la laisser reposer pendant cinq minutes, lui dit-elle, repoussant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. J'aurais dû les attacher ce matin.

Harry se déplaça vers elle et lui mis gentiment ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, murmurant :

-J'aime ça quand tu laisses tes cheveux libres. Tu as l'air d'une sirène.

-Une sirène? Pourquoi? Est-ce que j'ai du sel dans mes cheveux?, lui demanda-t-elle, alarmée.

-Non, mais tes cheveux sont longs et ondulés, comme le sont ceux d'une sirène, dit-il en commençant à passer ses doigts dedans. Il s'amusa à faire tourner sa chevelure sur ses doigts, puis l'assembla en un chignon sur sa tête, qu'il fit tenir en place par une plume qu'il avait fait venir du bureau de Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?, demanda-t-elle, essayant de voir ce qu'il avait fait.

-Je m'amuse, fût tout ce qu'il dit. Il l'attira vers lui, entendant son cœur battre et sentant son souffle sur sa joue. C'était irrésistible. Il pencha la tête et l'embrassa, profondément et doucement, s'abandonnant entièrement à elle.

Elle mit ses bras autour de ses épaules délicates et lui retourna ardemment son baiser, aimant à quel point il était passionné et tendre avec elle. Il avait peut-être un an de moins qu'elle, mais il embrassait mieux que tous les gars de son âge qui l'avait embrassée. Ses mains jouaient dans ses cheveux noirs lisses, si différents de la chevelure emmêlée qu'il avait avant, résultat du Glamour qui avait été mis sur lui alors qu'il était bébé afin de le faire ressembler à son beau-père, James Potter.

Maintenant, ses cheveux lui atteignaient presque les épaules, aussi noirs que les ailes d'un corbeau, ça faisait ressortir ses mâchoires et accentuait encore plus ses yeux verts. Oh oui, il était définitivement un briseur de cœur, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui. Ce qu'elle aimait le plus était qu'il n'était ni arrogant, ni prétentieux, en dépit du fait qu'il soit le célèbre Harry Potter, fils d'un professeur et un grand joueur de Quidditch. La plupart des garçons de son âge auraient laissé la gloire et les relations familiales leur monter à la tête et serait devenus insupportable, mais pas Harry.

-Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'est juste d'être comme tout le monde, lui avait-il confié peu après qu'ils aient commencé à sortir ensemble. Avec une maison et une famille.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert qu'il était en fait le fils de Severus, Harry pouvait maintenant avoir **toutes ces choses dont il avait rêvé** , et il était satisfait.

-Mmm… tu as si bon goût, marmonna-t-il, comme du chocolat.

Elle rit doucement et mordilla son oreille pour le taquiner. Il rougit et l'embrassa dans la nuque, remerciant Dieu que Severus soit encore à cette réunion, parce que sinon il aurait eu une crise s'il était descendu pour trouver son fils et sa stagiaire se bécotant pendant la potion n'était pas encore terminée.

Soudainement, Katie se leva d'un bond, comme si elle avait été mordue par une Doxy (fée mordeuse).

-Merde! C'est le temps d'ajouter les écailles de Strangulot! Harry, peux-tu me les donner? Elles sont sur le bureau du professeur.

Harry alla rapidement vers le bureau et attrapa le premier bocal d'écailles qu'il trouva et l'apporta à Katie.

-Tiens. Combien as-tu besoin d'en mettre?, demanda-t-il en débouchant le bocal et attrapant une poignée de grosses écailles noires irisées.

Katie était occupée à regarder ses notes et ne regarda pas :

-Cinq, répondit-elle.

Harry ajouta docilement cinq écailles dans le chaudron. Ces écailles allaient déterminer le type de créature qui sera appelé par cette potion précise. Il retourna porter le bocal sur le bureau de Rogue.

Katie touilla la mixture vigoureusement, ne se rappelant pas que Rogue lui avait dit, en quittant, que les écailles de Strangulot étaient dans la réserve et qu'elle devrait aller les chercher quand elle en aurait besoin.

Les écailles sur le bureau n'avaient pas d'étiquette, puisque Rogue venait juste de les acquérir, et n'avait pas eu le temps d'en faire une avant d'être appelé pour sa réunion.

Les écailles venaient d'une créature fae qui fréquentait souvent les rivières et les lacs dans le Royaume Fae, une créature magique capable de changer de forme, appelée kelpie.

Katie termina les dernières étapes du brassage, puis mis la potion dans deux fioles, les étiquetant avec soin. Elle déposa une fiole sur le bureau du professeur, l'autre dans sa poche. Puis elle nettoya soigneusement son poste de travail, puisque les étudiants avec des habitudes malpropres rendaient Rogue fou, puis dit finalement :

-Allons prendre une marche près du lac et nous pourrions continuer là où nous (en) étions restés.

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaircit de joie, son sang s'accélérant dans ses veines :

-C'est parfait pour moi.

Ils passèrent tout leur temps à se coller derrière un bosquet de trembles sur le long des berges du lac, et Katie se mit à parler du festin d'Halloween, essayant de deviner si les décorations allaient être mieux que celles de l'année dernière et qui allait être malade d'avoir mangé trop de sucre et englouti trop de jus de citrouille.

Harry était silencieux, il n'avait vraiment pas de bons souvenirs d'Halloween, puisque c'était la nuit où sa mère et James Potter étaient morts et que lui-même avait failli mourir. Même lorsqu'il vivait chez les Dursley, qui n'avaient jamais discuté de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là il y a longtemps, il passait la fête à la maison, puisqu'il lui était défendu de passer l'Halloween avec Dudley et il n'avait pas plus le droit d'aller à la fête d'Halloween du quartier.

-T'as pas besoin de costume, monstre, t'as juste à y aller comme t'es!, avait dit Dudley quand Harry avait sept ans. Dudley revenait toujours à la maison avec plein de bonbons et Harry n'avait jamais été autorisé à en manger un seul. Oncle Vernon les comptait puis les mettait dans le réfrigérateur, les sortant seulement quand Dudley ronchonnait pour en avoir.

-Harry, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose?, demanda Katie, ayant senti que quelque chose le dérangeait.

-Non. Pas vraiment.

Mais Katie avait l'habitude de gérer les hommes qui cachaient leurs sentiments et n'étaient donc pas dupe de son attitude rigide.

-Si c'est quelque chose que j'ai dit…

-Non, ce n'est pas toi. C'est juste la fête.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Halloween?

Harry soupira :

-Rien, juste… ma mère et mon beau-père sont morts à ce moment.

-Oh! Oh, je suis si stupide, je le savais, tout le monde le sait. Katie aurait pu se taper dessus. « Et moi je suis là et parle de fête et de festin quand toi… Je suis désolée Harry. Je suis une telle idiote. »

-Non, tu ne l'es pas. Ça va. Vraiment, rassura Harry, mais il ne put croiser son regard.

Elle l'enlaça. « Non, ça ne va pas. Ce qui s'est passé est terrible, et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas être au festin et tout à cause de ça. »

Il déposa sa tête sur son épaule

-Je serai au festin. Ça m'aide à ne plus y penser. Je ne peux pas vraiment me rappeler d'eux, seulement quelques détails, comme les cheveux de ma mère, et son odeur de lilas et des fois je peux entendre sa voix. James, je me le rappelle comme juste d'une paire de mains qui me soulevait. Et puis il y eu une lumière verte…, dit-il. _Et maman s'est mise à crier,_ mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire.

-C'est pire pour mon père, je pense. Parce que lui… il les a trouvés, après qu'ils aient été tués.

-C'est juste… horrible! Pauvre professeur Rogue!, dit Katie en frissonnant.

-On comprend pourquoi il disparaît sitôt le festin terminé, continua Katie. Les gens avaient l'habitude de dire que c'était parce qu'il est un vieux croûton qui n'aimait pas être heureux et célébrer les fêtes, mais qui pourrait célébrer l'anniversaire de la mort de sa femme?

-Pas moi, répondit son fils. Avant l'été dernier au Manoir Prince, Harry aurait pensé la même chose que tous les autres à propos de son Professeur de Potions, mais c'était avant que Rogue n'ait été trouvé blessé dans le salon des Dursley et que Pétunia ne révèle son secret longtemps caché. Maintenant il connait mieux la situation et il ne pouvait pas reprocher à son père de vouloir être seul pour pleurer la femme qu'il avait aimée.

-Nous pourrions peut-être quitter le festin plus tôt, si tu veux, proposa Katie, puis elle ajouta : Nous pourrions venir ici et tester ma nouvelle potion. Pour voir si je l'ai faite correctement.

Harry sourit.

-Ce serait bien. Tu sais, ma mère aimait bien faire des potions aussi. Si elle était ici, je pense que vous auriez beaucoup en commun.

-J'aurais été honorée de la rencontrer, dit Katie, puis elle tira Harry vers le bas pour qu'ils puissent s'asseoir sur l'herbe, le bras de Katie entourant ses épaules et ils regardèrent le lac paisiblement, content de juste être là, perdus dans leurs pensées.

Katie déposa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry, se reprochant encore d'avoir été si insensible, et espérant qu'elle puisse se faire pardonner demain soir. _Je vais faire en sorte que ce soit une soirée d'Halloween dont nous nous rappellerons longtemps._

Katie ignorait à quel point ce serait vrai.

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEURE**

 _Cette histoire prend place le soir d'Halloween dans l'histoire Retour au Manoir Prince. C'est un évènement important qui aura des conséquences plus tard, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'en faire une histoire propre._

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE**

Histoire relue pour la dernière fois avant publication : 2 mars 2016

Version relue par une bêta, republiée le : 6 avril 2016

i Tiré de _Macbeth_ , Acte IV, Scène 1 de William Shakespeare

ii Le déjeuner au Québec est l'équivalent du petit-déjeuner en France.


	2. Chapter 2 - Volée!

**DISCLAIMER :**

 **Je ne fais que traduire l'histoire. L'originale est écrite par Snapegirlkmf**

 **Cette histoire est un interlude à** _ **Retour au manoir Prince.**_

 **Elle contient des éléments importants à la compréhension de** _ **Retour au manoir Prince.**_

 **L'interlude est à la fin chapitre 19 et avant le chapitre 20.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **Elle et Lui**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : VOLÉE!**

 _Note du traducteur : le kelpie fait son apparition ici et puisqu'il s'agit d'une créature chevaline, lorsque je parle de la robe du kelpie, je parle de son pelage et non pas d'un vêtement, telle la robe de sorcier._

31 octobre 1994

Harry découvrit qu'après deux heures, la forte musique rock jouée par un groupe appelée la _Tête de Merlin_ commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs, lesquels étaient déjà fatigués. Comme il l'avait dit à Katie, Halloween était toujours difficile pour lui, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris que c'était l'anniversaire de mort de sa mère et de James, il avait toujours un sentiment amer qui lui tordait l'estomac, résultat de ce qu'il avait perdu et de ce qui aurait pu être. Il essayait de profiter de la soirée, mais même le magnifique festin, fourni par les elfes, plein de sucre et de friture, ne put lui remonter le moral.

À ses côtés, Ron se remplissait la panse de poulet frit et de patates pilées* avec de la sauce, de jambon avec de la sauce à l'ananas et des tonnes de sucreries, plus un pichet de jus de citrouille. Dernièrement Harry avait remarqué que Ron s'empiffrait de plus en plus et, s'il ne le connaissait pas si bien, il aurait juré que son ami était en train de nourrir un ver solitaire, vu la manière dont il engloutissait la nourriture. Mais Ron avait déjà grandi d'un pouce depuis l'été et il avait l'air parti pour grandir d'encore deux pouces d'ici la fin de l'année. Harry enviait parfois la grande taille et l'insouciance de son ami.

De l'autre côté de Ron, Hermione grignotait un gâteau au gingembre et lisait un livre intitulé : « _Histoire curieusement vraie de fantômes »_ pendant qu'elle sirotait une coupe de punch au fruit sanglant.

Harry mangeait distraitement du poulet croquant et des patates, souhaitant se sentir comme les autres étudiants autour de lui, qui parlaient, riaient, dansaient et prenaient du bon temps. Draco discutait avec Blaise à la table des Serpentard et Harry se sentit soudainement étouffé et brûlant. Il avait besoin d'air, besoin de partir loin de toutes ses personnes. Il repoussa sa chaise et se leva.

Katie, qui parlait avec quelqu'un de son année, à deux places de là, nota le soudain départ d'Harry et le suivit. Elle savait qu'il ne devrait pas être seul ce soir, c'était la nuit la plus courte de l'année. Elle était connue dans le calendrier celtique comme étant la Samain, nuit à laquelle toutes les créatures maléfiques erraient à volonté de la tombée de la nuit à l'aube. Poudlard, dû à son histoire et à son aura magique, attirait fréquemment des créatures des ténèbres et Katie craignait qu'avec l'état déprimé d'Harry, il ne puisse se défendre. De plus, elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui discuter, et elle lui avait promis une marche autour du lac pour essayer sa potion de convocation.

Elle trouva rapidement son petit ami, il marchait la tête basse et les mains cachées dans ses manches, sur le chemin en direction du lac. C'était tout juste le crépuscule et le soir était d'un profond bleu de minuit teinté de brume pourpre, tandis que les premières étoiles venaient tout juste d'apparaître aux côtés de la lune pâle. Il faisait froid, Katie resserra sa robe, heureuse de ne pas avoir écouté Angelina, et mis son léger haut brillant, elle aurait été frigorifiée vêtue d'un tel accoutrement. À la place, elle avait un chandail de laine pelucheux orange et noir, avec un dessin de chat noir et un chaudron dessus, porté avec une jupe de laine noire et des bottes de cuir.

-Hey, appela-t-elle, courant pour le rattraper, Harry?

Harry se retourna et lui sourit tristement.

-Hey toi. Comment se fait-il que tu sois sortie?

-J'ai deviné que tu avais besoin de moi, lui répondit Katie.

-Tu as raison… je ne pouvais plus supporter la fête plus longtemps. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de la quitter Katie, dit Harry, se sentant coupable de l'avoir éloigné des festivités.

-Je préfère être avec toi, sous les étoiles, dit-elle rapidement. « Ça devenait trop là-bas. » Elle prit sa main, la sentant froide dans la sienne.

-Viens, allons au lac. J'ai une potion à tester.

-C'est vrai, répondit-il. Il aimait le fait qu'elle lui tienne la main, ses doigts le réchauffant et, juste le fait qu'elle soit à ses côtés, l'aidait à chasser ses idées noires.

Ils atteignirent le lac et se tinrent debout là quelques minutes. De petites vagues étaient visibles sur la surface tranquille du lac et le vent sifflait et geignait à travers les arbres comme une adaptation des films d'horreur de Hitchcock.

Frissonnant légèrement Katie sortit la fiole de sa poche et la déboucha doucement.

-Ok, nous y voilà. Avec un peu de chance, le strangulot ne sera pas trop de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été invoqué ici ce soir.

-Et si c'est le cas, je sais comment nous en débarrasser, dit Harry la baguette sortie. Lupin leur avait enseigné comment vaincre les strangulots dans leur troisième année.

Katie lança la potion dans l'eau, d'un rapide mouvement de poignet.

L'élixir brilla d'une couleur bleue-verte glacée et forma un arc au-dessus de l'eau pour atterrir dans le lac.

Puis l'eau se mis à briller document et tourbillonner, encore et encore jusqu'à former un gigantesque vortex.

Harry et Katie regardèrent le phénomène, fascinés, alors que l'eau tournoyait, puis une large tête noire sortit de l'onde, reniflant sèchement. S'ensuivirent une longue et épaisse crinière noire et un corps brillant comme du satin, miroitant avec des écailles noires. La créature d'allure chevaline avait quatre sabots et une longue queue et ses yeux étaient de la couleur d'un feu rougeoyant.

Harry haleta et Katie recula d'un pas sous l'étonnement.

-Harry, ce n'est pas un strangulot! La potion devait seulement faire venir un strangulot. Je ne comprends pas.

-Euh Katie, c'est quoi au juste cette créature?

Le cheval des eaux tourna la tête et fixa Harry.

-Je suis un kelpie, parfois connu sous le nom de cheval des eaux, dit la créature. Elle planta ses sabots dans la terre et hennit.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé, jeune fille?

-Je… je ne l'ai pas fait. Comment êtes-vous apparu à la place du strangulot?, questionna Katie.

Le kelpie renifla :

-J'ai été attiré ici, sorti d'un repos plutôt plaisant dans ma maison, sous les vagues, par ta potion; et maintenant tu me dis que c'était une erreur?, dit-il, les yeux rouges brillaient de colère, puis il ajouta :

-Enfant stupide, vous jouez avec des choses que vous ne comprenez pas! Vous les mortels êtes tous les mêmes! Irréfléchis, stupides et destinés à connaître bientôt une fin insignifiante.

-Je suis désolée, répondit Katie d'un air contrit. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger, vous pouvez retourner chez vous maintenant.

Le kelpie laissa échapper un cri :

-Désolée? Enfant de mortel, je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse. J'ai besoin de réparation. Qu'il s'agisse d'une erreur ou non, vous m'avez appelé.

Le kelpie se rapprocha et sa robe de satin se mit à briller et il se secoua, sans se soucier du froid.

-Ne connais-tu pas les conséquences pour avoir invoqué une créature fae sans le bon rituel?

-Vous ne comprenez pas, tout ce que j'ai fait fus de faire une potion, qui était sensé faire venir un strangulot, pas vous!, s'exclama Katie, soudainement terrifiée. Le kelpie était beau, d'une beauté effrayante d'un autre monde, sa robe miroitant dans le clair de lune alors que l'eau s'égouttait de celle-ci.

Le cheval des eaux hennit, planta ses sabots dans la terre jusqu'à ce que l'eau arrose les deux adolescents, les mouillant à l'os. Ses yeux rouges brûlaient d'un feu, étrangement séducteur, puis il se tourna et regarda directement dans les yeux bleus de Katie.

Un frisson la traversa puis elle sentit une étrange urgence de chevaucher le kelpie à travers les vagues.

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, dit le kelpie dédaigneusement, l'intention et le résultat sont les mêmes choses pour moi, spécialement pendant cette nuit, parmi toutes les nuits. Le kelpie renifla, son souffle faisant de la buée dans l'air.

-Pourquoi ne mettriez-vous pas ça sur le compte d'une erreur et retournez d'où vous venez?, demanda Harry qui devenait irrité de l'attitude de la créature fae.

Le kelpie secoua sa tête et souffla brusquement, éclaboussant les lunettes d'Harry avec des goulettes d'eau.

-Parce que je ne le souhaite pas, garçon. Puisque la petite sorcière m'a convoquée sans précautions, c'est mon choix de rester ou partir, et c'est aussi mon choix de demander réparation pour mon dérangement.

Harry retira ses lunettes et les nettoya avec l'intérieur de ses robes.

-Dérangement? De quoi parlez-vous?

Le cheval lança un petit hennissement, qui sonnait moqueur, même aux oreilles d'Harry.

-Je n'aime pas être attiré au royaume des mortels sans une bonne raison, je ne suis pas un quelconque lutin ou fée de jardin. Par conséquent, je suis irrité et seulement une chose va me soulager de mon irritation contre vous deux, petit enfant.

Le kelpie tourna brusquement son regard vers Katie et expira très doucement. Un léger brouillard, d'une odeur entêtante de sel et, étrangement, de fleurs se déposa par vague autour d'elle et elle se sentit bouger.

-Viens, petite mage, ne souhaites-tu pas me chevaucher? Je te transporterai, peu importe où tu souhaites aller, à une vitesse que tu peux seulement imaginer, chantonna le cheval des eaux, d'un ton rauque.

Katie oscilla, tendant une main pour se stabiliser.

Rapide comme le vent, le kelpie poussa sa tête sous sa main, et elle le toucha.

Le kelpie était doux comme la soie et un choc parcourut le corps de Katie. Il y eut un éclair silencieux et Katie haleta, ses yeux flous et emplis de désir de monter et chevaucher le magnifique étalon noir.

-Viens, petite fille, et je t'emmènerai dans une promenade plus merveilleuse que tes rêves les plus fous, chantonna le kelpie, sa voix riche et musicale, ensorcelant la jeune fille avec une ancienne formule dans le bus de l'attirer sur son dos.

-Hey! Que pensez-vous être en train de faire?, cria Harry, fixant du regard le cheval des eaux qui avait une expression rusée sur son visage.

-Je prends ce qu'il m'est dû, lança le kelpie en riant.

Harry se tourna vers Katie et l'attrapa par l'épaule.

-Katie! Katie, écoute-moi. Il t'a ensorcelée, ne l'écoute pas. Non!

Mais elle n'eut pas l'air de l'entendre. Elle se libéra de sa prise et marcha vers l'eau comme si elle était en transe.

-Arrête! Katie, _arrête_!

Le kelpie se déplaça, comme un tourbillon d'éclair liquide, il apparût aux côtés de Katie. Elle plaça une main sur son dos, puis elle fût à califourchon sur lui, ses mains agrippant son épaisse encolure, qui était tressée avec des algues, des coquillages et trois écailles brillantes.

-Maintenant, ma douce mage, nous devrions aller visiter ma maison sous l'eau.

-NON!, cria Harry, sortant sa baguette. « Laissez-la tranquille! »

Le kelpie tourna sur lui-même, l'eau surmontant ses sabots.

-Es-tu en train de me défier, petit sorcier?

-Oh que oui, maudit cheval écaillé!, dit un Harry fâché, et pour une raison quelconque, il passa la main sous son chandail et sorti son médaillon d'héritage. L'amulette brilla d'une douce lumière bleue, protégeant son héritier de la ruse tentante du cheval des eaux.

Le kelpie commença à reculer et bougea sa tête.

-Eh bien, tu es l'un de ceux de la cour de Seelie, n'est-ce pas?

Harry hocha sèchement la tête.

-Je suis l'héritier présomptif du Manoir Prince.

-C'est une ancienne lignée, jeune homme. Tu descends d'une illustre famille.

-Oui, et je veux ma petite amie. Vous n'avez pas le droit de la prendre, monstre Unseelie!, s'écria Harry, les yeux brûlants d'un feu téméraire.

Le kelpie ria.

-Moi? Unseelie? Jeune homme, je ne suis ni de la Cour Sombre ni de la Cour Blanche, je suis mon propre chemin Je ne sers personne à l'exception de moi-même. Et là, maintenant, il me plaît d'avoir une jeune fille sur mon dos, répliqua le kelpie, une note de mélancolie dans la voix. « Cela fait des siècles depuis qu'une jeune fille avenante a chevauché avec moi sous les vagues. »

-Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre alors!, gronda Harry. Elle est prise.

-Oui, petit sorcier, elle est prise. Par moi. Mais je me sens généreux cette nuit et je vais t'offrir un accord. Je la prends avec moi sous le lac, là où il y a des sirènes, qui furent des alliés de mon peuple, et qui tiennent un banquet et un festin. Je vais cacher la fille sous les eaux et ce sera ta tâche de la trouver avant minuit. Si tu réussis, tu pourras la reprendre. Si tu échoues, elle sera à moi pour le reste de ses jours.

-Mais c'est… c'est fou! Vous ne pouvez la prendre sous le lac! Elle va mourir! Elle ne peut pas respirer sous l'eau.

Le kelpie renifla dédaigneusement.

-Tant qu'elle reste sur mon dos, l'eau sera de l'air pour elle. Sois averti. Reprends-la sans mon consentement ou tue-moi et ma protection pour elle se terminera. Eh bien, petit sorcier fae? Avons-nous un accord?

Harry se tourna et regarda Katie, qui avait un sourire de pure adoration.

-Katie, descends de là! Reviens ici, s'il te plaît!

Mais elle resta sourde à ses prières, totalement sous le contrôle du sort du cheval des eaux.

-Le temps passe, garçon. Je ne possède pas de patience infinie. Quelle est ta réponse?

Harry regarda le kelpie dans les yeux et dit doucement :

-OK, je suis d'accord. Mais si je vous trouve avant minuit, vous acceptez de nous laisser partir et de ne rien faire pour nous blesser ou nous empêcher de partir, peu importe le moyen.

-Accepté!, claironna le kelpie. Il se mit sur ses pattes arrière, se tenant à sept pieds de hauteur : pouvoir, grâce et magie incarnés.

Puis il se tourna et se glissa dans l'eau, Katie collée sur son dos. Ils disparurent sous l'eau avec à peine une vaguelette pour marquer leur passage.

Harry se tient immobile sur le rivage, et jura doucement. Puis il se tourna et se mit à courir à toute allure vers le château. _Papa, je dois trouver papa. Il est le seul qui peut m'aider à corriger ce gâchis._

Autant Pincée que Phil étaient absents de Poudlard ce soir-là. Pincée était retournée à la cour Seelie pour faire son rapport hebdomadaire à Titania, puisqu'elle gardait la reine informée des choses pertinentes qui se déroulaient dans le royaume des mortels. Et Phil était parti à son petit cottage, près de Cornwall pour être avec sa famille puisque Halloween était une fête sacrée parmi les vampires et Severus l'avait assuré qu'ils pouvaient se passer de lui pour une nuit.

Il ne pouvait décidemment prévoir la mésaventure dans laquelle son fils et sa stagiaire s'étaient embarqués.

Harry baissa la tête et courut plus vite, ses souliers mouillés glissants sur l'herbe.

Severus Rogue aurait dit à n'importe qui lui ayant demandé qu'Halloween était la fête qu'il aimait le moins. Cette nuit était le pire souvenir de sa vie, puisque c'était cette nuit-là que sa bien-aimée Lily l'avait quitté pour toujours, pour aller habiter derrière le voile du paradis, se sacrifiant pour son enfant. Severus était arrivé trop tard pour l'empêcher d'être tuée, la seule chose qu'il fût capable de faire fut d'étreindre son corps sans vie et lui dire qu'il l'avait toujours aimée; et pleurer, pleurer les larmes d'un cœur brisé.

Cette image, l'image de son magnifique visage figé dans le repos éternel, la lumière disparue de ses beaux yeux verts, était gravée dans son esprit, à tout jamais. Encore maintenant, des années plus tard, il ne faisait que fermer ses yeux et pouvait la voir encore et encore. Plutôt que de s'asseoir à la table des professeurs et prétendre profiter du festin ostentatoire que le directeur aimait tant organiser, Severus voulait seulement se rouler en boule dans un coin avec une potion de sommeil et prétendre qu'Halloween était terminée.

La cacophonie de la musique forte et des voix des enfants, riant et criant vrillaient les tympans de ses oreilles sensibles, lui donnant mal à la tête. Il avait à peine touché son repas, son estomac n'aurait pas supporté la nourriture grasse et riche servie ce soir. Il ne mangeait jamais beaucoup à Halloween de toute façon. Il sirota sans intérêt une tasse de thé Bohea Noir, ses yeux cachés ne montrant rien de la peine qu'il ressentait.

Il scruta la pièce, observant Draco danser avec Hermione, et à cette vue, il cacha un sourire. Aussi bizarre que le couple fût, ils allaient curieusement bien ensemble. Tout comme lui et Lily, il y a longtemps. Il chercha alors son autre fil et sa compagne, mais il ne put les trouver nulle part dans le hall. Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva. Où étaient-ils passés? Il pria pour qu'ils ne soient pas en train de faire quelque chose d'impulsif et insouciant, comme voler au clair de lune, ou que Merlin lui vienne en aide, en train de faire l'amour dans un espace privé quelconque en dehors du château.

Il déposa sa tasse de thé et marcha sur la piste de danse, les étudiants se séparant devant lui comme s'il était Moïse, s'écartant tellement vite qu'ils manquèrent perdre pied et tomber. Seul Draco et Hermione restèrent où ils étaient, ne se souciant pas de l'apparence du maître des Potions.

Severus tapa sur l'épaule de Draco.

-Draco, où est ton frère?

Draco leva les yeux :

-Euh, je ne sais pas. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il allait quelque part avec Katie. Pourquoi?

-J'ai besoin de lui parler, répondit Severus. Je vous vois plus tard. Essayez de ne pas vous empiffrer de bonbons jusqu'à vous rendre malade, et ne veillez pas trop tard.

-Oui monsieur, répondit Draco en roulant ses yeux face à la litanie parentale. Puis il retourna danser avec Hermione, qui souriait d'amusement.

-Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle Mione?

-Il ressemble tellement à mon père.

-Oh, dit Draco en secouant la tête. J'imagine que c'est comme ça quand on a des enfants.

Severus continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte double et le hall d'entrée. Il pria pour que les deux Gryffondors soient sortis pour prendre de l'air et non pour faire une quelconque activité illicite sous le clair de lune. Il était sur le point de sortir quand la porte du château s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'un Harry échevelé et trempé entra.

-Papa, cria-t-il, haletant.

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Pourquoi es-tu tout mouillé?, dit Severus, tendant la main et l'agrippant par les épaules.

-C'est… à cause du kelpie. Papa, tu dois m'aider!, s'écria Harry. Il leva la tête vers Severus, les yeux effrayés, comme un enfant réveillé par un cauchemar, désespéré et ayant besoin de réconfort. Il agrippa les mains de Severus et dit, rapidement :

-S'il te plaît papa, je dois la sauver. Le kelpie a enlevé Katie!

* Patates pilées est une expression québécoise désignant la purée de pommes de terre.


End file.
